User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Re: About image uploads Very sorry. But yes, I am JamesRolfeii. My wikia name please. HI, it's The 6th Messenger Hey, um can you help me? i want to put "Development Notes", i was thinking of a separate area down, somehow simmilar to the TF2 wiki Update Notes and stuffs, but i can't get it to work, can you help me? http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Quick-Fix The6thMessenger 05:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother you again i'm really sorry, like the same number of Hatchune Mikus that spawn at the Hatsune Mix Comics, but anyways, can you tell me how to lock pages? i really don't want other people unless admins to edit my page to vandalize it, it's prone over the net... thanks ^_^ Really sorry... The6thMessenger 06:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can protect the page so that no IP editors edit it, but that would include you as well if you don't sign in with your account. So far the Fanloid Wiki is in a slow growth state, so I doubt anyone is going to vandalize anything right now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry it's just that i don't have another person to talk to, i'm not that easy to befriend someone. can you help me? i'm kind of weak in Nihongo, in fact i just started yesterday and the only thing i'm little bit familliar is the particles, little grammar, number, but not words. i realized that if Rin is Stella's voice bank then i have to make her sing japanese, so it will be hard. i'm here to ask if you can refer someone who can tutor me? maybe live Instant Messaging, or just even in a wikia talk page. i'm currently reading this: http://www.learnjapanesefree.com, but a fluent nihongo speaking person can actually help a lot. The6thMessenger 14:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Japanese isn't my language, there is the admin from Vocaloid wiki named Damesukekun, who is native Japanese and can translate some information and meanings, but he can not be there 24/7 to help you write songs and he isn't a tutor. However, if you repeat what you said to me to him, perhaps he can find more online information than I can. :Trying to learn a language in a short amount of time just isn't pleasant, and it takes a lot of dedication and everyone has their own method to learn. To find a tutor online will likely cost money. :Here is a wiki to some links Learn Any Language - Wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : thank you, i will dedicate myself to my outmost and possible extent, if that is what it takes... but money an entirely new problem XD, anyways thanks again for the help. : The6thMessenger 07:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, um sorry to badger you i don't like doing things that i don't know wheter it is alright or not, but am i allowed to place My Fanloid to this: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vocaloids_with_Voices at this catergory? http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Voice_Configuration_from_Kagamine_Rin because she already has a temporary voice, and maybe december she is finished, (the songs will definately take a lot of time). thanks ^_^ :You place it in the sub category, which would be "Voice_Configuration_from_..." -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if you could help me find a picture for my fanloid? Hyomafan 18:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hyomafan :Are you referring to an art request? :Or finding a blank doll base to color over? -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Almost Finished Fanloid Hey, um my fanloid is almost finished, but the real dillema is giving her a song. is it alright if you could help me find an active composer that may give her a song? The6thMessenger 11:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :That will be tricky. :Usually uploading a video about "Requesting Vocaloid song or help" gets some attention.It also depends on how busy everyone is. I can attempt to search for someone. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, really ^_^ so you are going to contact me when you have a good result on your end? ::The6thMessenger 10:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll try. :::I do need to finish some projects on another wiki though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, thanks ^_^... anyways i recently discovered that my page was vandalized but then recovered, what was the damage? ::::The6thMessenger 13:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Random IP, currently blocked at 2 weeks. :::::For whatever reason they added gross content, not too explicit, but they were warned and did it again thus the block. Not sure why your page exactly. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey i thought my page was locked? only registered user can edit? The6thMessenger 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Temp locked until the other the third of December. The notice about it was stated when you edit the page. If you want full protection from unregistered users then I can do that, but I need a time frame. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::well ofcourse... The6thMessenger 06:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Also, what do you think of the bipgraphy and relationship? i designed it to be NOT perfect, thus it is perfect, making her "human-like" because of personality flaws, though as always ,they are plans, just canonical. The6thMessenger 10:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) "Pages with most editors" Just curious, does "Pages with most editors" counts the different editors or the times the page was edited? you see my PC caches the page instead of loading a new one that is why the "recent activities" does not update. but then i saw that my Page has 3 editors, but i search for other editors but all isee the latest was 3 of my edits, namely: Personality, Development, and Design. Anyways, if my Fanloid is a character of a story you read previously, exluding the entire story but establishing her personality and Relations, does her personality and relation is great?, and not a mary-sue?, what are your comments? The6thMessenger 11:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :The "pages with the most editors" means the number of contributors (IPs included) have edited the page. For example, I started the page when I transferred the information from Vocaloid Wiki. You edited the page to expand on the character, then on December 12, 2011, the IP vandal edited the page, those edits were reverted to the original. In total that is 3 editors. The most you will likely see is 2 editors, as I find myself moving images and correcting pages. :Besides some grammar issues that need to be address, I am not getting the impression that she is a mary-sue. You focused on her character traits rather than her ability traits and back story, basically her short biography is not enough to figure out her character right now. BUT you made her relationships are very balanced, although you are putting great emphasis on her being a "loner", it is almost as if she doesn't want to be around the other Vocaloids. :On another note, sorry I have not been contacting many people about tutoring you with Vocaloid songs. Currently I have to get somethings complete on my other wikis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :oh Thanks for everything, ou don't have to worry about the vocaloid song tutors, i have all the time in the world so take your time. ^_^ :anyways about the grammar thing, the wiki editor does not seem to show a "green noodle" under the incorrect sentences. also about her biography, i don't know why i made her an "HIV" positive, but it seems like what can make her captivating. ^_^ :Also, if its not too much, can you also help me find a great illustrator? :The6thMessenger 00:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) My Fanloid's biography do you think it is a good idea if i were to make a short story about her and their relationship? i excel at short stories, but i think people like comic book styled story. also, can you reffer me a great illustrator, what i drew is what i call just a step after doodlesticks xD The6thMessenger 02:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :You mean create a "fanfiction" of your character with other characters? :That is up to you, but the Fanon section is still in construction phase, I don't mind if you create a story, just title it "Fanon:" before you create the page. :Finding an illustrator will be hard, because I am barely on deviant ART. If you create an account, upload your character and make a request; then perhaps someone will respond. I would draw myself, but as you can see I am very busy trying to create fanmade pages before the deadline. :On another note. I also did a grammar and spellcheck of your page. If there is an issue of what I did, then talk to me. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :oh, thanks, i always have that problem with reffering two people with the same gender. anyways thanks for everything. The6thMessenger 06:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Finished My Fanloid Yay, finished my fanloid. I can't proceed in making her sing, but i can make the Fanon, and probably extra artwork. xD oh well, thanks ^_^ The6thMessenger 11:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i just got another idea I know this is somehow expecting a lot more than what i originally intended, but is it a good idea for me to ask a modeller to make a 3D model of Stella Nox as a MMD model? though i can't personally use it myself but it's cool if i can provide fans with one. :With the new year still fresh, I don't think many people are taking commissions for models. :Is this something you had in mind for later? Or right now? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :i was thinking after everything else that can be made in the moment and was planned to is done, so maybe after i finished my Fanon, and it will be a Novelette long so yeah, if somehow there are people taking request, maybe i should when they could, but i still have to wait though, thanks ^_^ :The6thMessenger 06:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanloid Vocaloid?? Hi! I just had a few quick questions about making my Fanmade Vocaloid. I’m getting a lot of conflicting information on making her voice and design and whatnot. First of all, I’m wondering what to do about her first songs. I want to get a few test songs out there for her, but I am still in the process of getting the actual Vocaloid program. So should I use audacity to just put a few test voices out there for her, or would that be a permanent taboo, and no one would ever take her seriously ever again? I’m also wondering if I need to have another person with me working on her (I.E someone on deviantart or vocaloidotaku) or if I’m OK producing her myself, and if I DO need someone to help me with her where would I go about finding someone serious about helping me with her? Is there anything I should be aware of not to make her marysue-ish? (you don’t have to answer that question xp) Sorry this is kind of long. The last two questions I have are, should I put my Fanmade on this wiki myself, or should I wait until she has a good fanbase and the fans put her on the wiki themselves? My last question is if I am the one that should be putting her on the wiki am I allowed to put her on the proposed fanmade page at this point in her development? Sorry if you’re not the person to ask these questions. Thanks for any help you can give me! 03:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: "So should I use audacity to just put a few test voices out there for her, or would that be a permanent taboo, and no one would ever take her seriously ever again?" :That is up to you, I personally have no issue with pitched songs, except when it comes to crediting the author of the song. Giving people a sample of what the character is to sound like is fine, but going overboard with it is not. There are some people who don't like (what they call) 'pitchloids' but it isn't a permanent taboo, it is just harsh criticism. "I’m also wondering if I need to have another person with me working on her." :Again, your creation is your decision when it comes to development. Asking for art request or advice on how to work with Vocaloid doesn't seem to be a problem, but finding someone out-of-the-blue is. I myself am busy with organizing so I haven't gotten around to contacting others for help. However, I do notice that help comes if you advertise on sites you are comfortable with. And even though certain areas of VocaloidOtaku seem to dislike fanmades, there are users who have created fanmades and also many work with UTAU. :Marysue-ish. Basically ask anyone on DA and I'm sure they will tell you about it. There is this lengthy chart and the description links to some advice on how to avoid 'MarySue-like' traits. "should I put my Fanmade on this wiki myself, or should I wait until she has a good fanbase and the fans put her on the wiki themselves" :The purpose of me adopting this wiki was to have a place for Fanmades. So contributors can create a page of their character or the page of someone elses fanmade if they want. My contributions here is to gather information on fanmades; and I doubt the original Japanese authors of the characters are going sign up to create a page. :I don't care if a character lacks of popularity. Having or developing a popular character isn't a requirement on Fanloid Wiki. "am I allowed to put her on the proposed fanmade page at this point in her development?" :If you feel your character is not ready for a page, then you can place it on proposed if you want to. If you plan to make a page and work on it gradually, then that is also okay. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanmade Vocaloid??:RE Thanks for all the help, (sorry for not just replying to your comment but I'm not entirely sure how to do that yet >.<.)) Sorry for more questions, but I forgot to ask two I meant to ask before. 1. I'm a little confused to what a "pitchloid" really is? Is it a Fanmade whose voice was made in audacity, or is it simply referring to any fanmade's voice that was pitched up or down regardless to whether it was created in the actual Vocaloid program or audacity? 2. Also I don't know if you would know this or not, but do you think that the Vocaloid 2 software would work on an American Windows XP computer? I've heard different answers to this question. Thanks again, and sorry again for so many questions. VocalLight00VocalLight00 06:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The terms vary among the fandom. Pitchloid usually refers to a fanmades who's voice was created by pitching the vocals from another source. For example the Shion characters, who's voices are created from Kaito; some people simply take a Kaito song and lower or higher the pitch to create a voice for the character instead of using the Vocaloid program itself. There are some people who would classify a pitchloid as such, even if their voice was created by configuration. But it mostly seems to be aimed at 'audacity' pitching. :I do not know the technical side of Vocaloid installing, so it would be best to ask the VO forum. Though many of the websites that release Vocaloid voicebanks will state which version of Windows it is best suited for. For example, see ZeroGs site. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you again Sorry for yet another question, but I was just wondering, if I add a picture to my Fanmade's page that I'm just uasing as a placeholder image could I change it without much difficulty when I got a more official piece of art? VocalLight00VocalLight00 04:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can. All I ask is that you put your username before the characters name. You can simply place it in the of Fanmade Vocaloids, if your not ready to upload more. That is usually when I create a category for username images. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) My page was reverted back Hey, something went wrong, the page was reverted back when i just placed the note that if possible to give her a voice from a real person, it would be Breanne Duren... by any chance you have a backup? i don't remember all the edits, and all the contents... please help me, i don't remember the notes, or any of the content that needs to be fixed... The6thMessenger 00:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be fine now, when you use the history to "Undo", it means you are reverting to a previous edit. When it comes to the history page, try to look at the amount edited, it will say 'bytes'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC)